hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Smackdown: August 1st, 2014
Match Results Segments/Brawls *(At the beginning of the show) Dean Ambrose comes out to the ring with his baseball bat and says, as he's said the past couple of weeks, that he wants to fight Triple H at Summerslam. Triple H comes out and says he can, but he has to prove he's worthy by defeating his long-time friend, Batista, in a Last Man Standing match. Triple H even arrogantly says that Ambrose can pick the stipulation if he wins. Ambrose agrees to his terms and Batista comes out to start the match. *(After the first match) Dean Ambrose grabs a microphone and says that he decided the stipulation he wanted for their match a few weeks in advance. Ambrose says that his and Triple H's match will be a Death Match. Ambrose then pulls a spool of barbed wire out of his pocket and wraps his baseball bat in it. He hits Batista in the back with the bat repeatedly, shooing away Triple H with it every time he tried to help Batista. Ambrose then left the ring, leaving Batista covered in blood. *(During/After the second match) After hitting Sami Zayn with a side headlock takedown, Bo Dallas got up and began celebrating with his back turned to Zayn. Zayn then rolled Dallas up with a pinfall from behind. Bo Dallas, shocked, grabbed a microphone and told Sami Zayn that he picked up this astounding victory because he "Bolieved." Dallas then said he'd need to "Bolieve" harder if he wanted to stay uninjured, following his statements with a clothesline to Zayn. Dallas then hit Zayn repeatedly with the microphone before picking him up and hitting him with a Bo-Dog. *(After the third match) After his victory with Goldust against the Prime Time Players, Stardust picks up a microphone. He says that he and Goldust are on their way to find something known as the "Cosmic Key." Stardust says that they cannot obtain the "Cosmic Key" right now because "they" are in possession of it. They say the "Cosmic Key" holds the answers to life and the universe and that they will never stop trying to get it until it's in their possession. *(During/After the fourth match) During the match between the Miz and John Morrison, Kharma came out to the ring. Kharma distracted Morrison, allowing the Miz to hit the Skull-Crushing Finale and get the pinfall on Morrison. After his victory, the Miz then grabs a microphone and says he could no longer run the risk of getting his face hurt in the ring, so he hired Kharma to protect him. Kharma then got into the ring, prompting AJ Styles to come into the ring and help protect Morrison. However, Fandango attacked Styles from behind, resulting a momentary distraction for Morrison that allowed Kharma to hit Morrison with the Implant Buster. The Miz and Fandango then celebrated while Kharma shoved Styles and Morrison out of the ring with her foot. *(After the fifth match) After Paige and Natalya's tag team victory against Alicia Fox and AJ Lee, Alicia and AJ began attacking the two. Mid-fight, Mick Foley came out and said the four could stop fighting, and that at Summerslam they'd have a chance to go at each other in a battle royal for the vacant Women's Championship, also including Emma and various other divas set to debut at the event. *(Before the main event) After Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt come out for their main event match, Mick Foley comes out. Foley says that the Wyatt Family is banned from ringside during the match due to their histories of attacking competitors during and after their matches. Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Kane are then ejected from ringside by the referee. *(During/After the main event) During the main event, Rusev comes out and hits Reigns with a side kick, getting Bray Wyatt disqualified. Wyatt and Rusev then begin beating on Reigns, prompting Seth Rollins, Triple H and Batista to come out and help the two, along with the Wyatt Family. However, Jacob Cass, Kurt Angle, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Edge, CM Punk, Dean Ambrose and the Undertaker come out to help Reigns. The two groups erupt into a large brawl in the ring and around the ringside area. Although Reigns and his defenders, who have a numbers advantage, seem to have the upper hand for a while, Brock Lesnar comes out and gets in the ring. Lesnar gives Daniel Bryan an F-5 over the top rope onto Edge, who is on the outside. This distracts Ziggler, who is hit from behind with a Discus Clothesline from Luke Harper. The brawl soon becomes slightly more partial in favor of Evolution and the Wyatt Family. Ambrose hits Triple H with his barbed wire baseball bat twice, but Brock Lesnar gives Ambrose the F-5. After a long brawl, Reigns and his defenders along with everybody else except for Brock Lesnar and Jacob Cass have fallen. Lesnar and Cass begin brawling one on one, resulting in Lesnar locking Cass in the Kimura Lock. Cass struggles to break free, but it soon helped by Roman Reigns, who physically rips Lesnar's arms off of the hold. Reigns then bounces off of the ropes on the opposite end of the ring, going to hit Lesnar with a spear. However, Lesnar puts his knee up and strikes Roman in the face, knocking him down again. As Lesnar picks Cass up to give him an F-5, Cass gets off his shoulders from behind and pushes Lesnar into a Spear by Reigns, ending the show with Cass and Reigns standing victorious and trying to help their comrades back up. Major Events *A Death Match between Dean Ambrose and Triple H is announced for Summerslam *Bo Dallas's short winning streak ends *Bo Dallas turns heel *A battle royal for the vacant Women's Championship is announced for Summerslam Category:Smackdown Results Category:Smackdown